


Triple Word Score

by newt_scamander



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7340164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mates, I wish I didn't have to say it. </p><p>THIS IS FICTION. I AM NOT ENDORSING OR APPROVING ANYONE SENDING THIS TO MILES, ZACH, OR ANY OF THEIR FRIENDS. THIS IS FICTION. </p><p>Anyway, enjoy! I love these two so much. For my girlfriend, as always.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Triple Word Score

**Author's Note:**

> Mates, I wish I didn't have to say it. 
> 
> THIS IS FICTION. I AM NOT ENDORSING OR APPROVING ANYONE SENDING THIS TO MILES, ZACH, OR ANY OF THEIR FRIENDS. THIS IS FICTION. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! I love these two so much. For my girlfriend, as always.

"I wish my hair was curly." Miles tugged the comb through his excessive curls. "It sure would make this insufferable humidity much more enjoyable." 

Zachary looked up. "You're so sarcastic." He teased, scratching behind Skunk's ears. 

"It's my best character attribute." He dropped the comb on the sink and tied his hair back up. His toothbrush was sitting in the cup on the sink so he grabbed it and squeezed a little toothpaste on the bristles. It was minty and a true relief to get rid of his miserable morning breath. He brushed his teeth, humming to that new Timberlake song. Then he rinsed his mouth out and walked back to Zachary. "Hop off, Skunky." He insisted. "It's my turn to cuddle with Daddy." He smiled, climbing into the bed and wrapping himself around Zachary. 

"Oh, Daddy, am I?" Zachary hummed, kissing Miles' cheeks. "Good morning, doll." 

"Good morning, Daddy." Miles smiled, tucking his head into his neck. "It's hot out." 

"Mhm. That's humidity."

"Make it go away. I feel like a picnic." Miles explained, rubbing his chest. 

"Alas, my love. I cannot." Zach replied. "I would though." 

"I know. Cmon, let's go play scrabble and burn incense." Miles suggested. 

Zach nodded his agreement and climbed out of the bed after him. Miles stumbled into some tight shorts and socks, reaching back for Zach's hand. He took it and followed him into the kitchen, where Miles reached into the drawer beneath his incense holder. "Thank you again. It looks so good against my crystals." He lit three sticks and watched the flames flicker for a moment before extinguishing them. The smell of sandalwood mingled through the air as smoke curled up and away. 

"You're welcome, darling. Glad you like it. Want some coffee?" Zach offered. 

"Oh perfect. Yes, I'll set the game up. Which cushion do you want?" Miles asked. 

"Good question. Your second choice for yourself." Zach replied decisively, dumping coffee beans into the grinder. He pressed the button and reached into the fridge to get the almond milk. 

Miles hummed to himself, pulling the cushions off the couch and out of the basket beneath the window. He arranged them carefully, taking the game out of the basket and setting it up on the coffee table. He adjusted the letter holders and ensured they couldn't be seen from any angle. 

Zach watched Miles from the kitchen, emptying the coffee into filter and pouring the water onto the reservoir. He pressed brew and walked into the living room to wrap his arms around Miles. "Smells good." He commented. 

Miles smiled, leaning into him. "Yeah. This is good. It's more potent than the fancy stuff and I bought it at a gas station." He explained. "Where I get my Gatorade." 

"How resourceful of you." Zach swayed some, listening to the percolator as coffee dripped into the pot. 

"Yes, I agree." Miles turned around and buried his face in Zach's neck, his left hand resting on his neck and soothing over the stubble on his jaw. "Thank you. For my birthday. It was so, so perfect." 

Zachary hummed. "I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, dove. It was a lot of fun planning it. Sebastian was ecstatic when he found the band." 

Miles smiled at the thought. "I bet." 

"You are just so incredibly important and to have a day wholly devoted to celebrating you- I jumped at the chance. And so did everyone else." He added quickly. 

"I have great friends. And a great boyfriend." Miles nodded. 

Zach felt his chest tighten, a common occurrence nowadays (he just couldn't help but get excited when reminded of how lucky he was; not only was he afforded his esteemed position in life but he had someone to share it with- how fortunate could someone be?) but he pressed past it. He squeezed Miles' hips some, enjoying the little gasp his actions elicited. 

"You'll get me going and all my hard work will be for nothing." Miles dissented, but he rubbed against Zachary's thigh nonetheless. 

"We have all day, and the humidity is only going to get worse as the day progresses." Zach reminded him. 

"Zachy-" Miles hummed, pulling away. He went to lay across the couch, his elbow crooked to support his head. He spread his legs some and pointed his toes. "I mean-" he smirked. "Daddy. Come touch me." 

Zachary walked over to him, climbing on the couch between his legs. He leaned down to kiss him, running his fingers down his chest and into his shirts. "Handsome boy." 

Miles lifted his hips, biting his lip. "Don't tease. Not nice. I'm too pretty to be teased, you know that." 

Zachary squeezed his cock, leaning down to kiss him again. "And if I do tease you, what will you do?" 

"I'll cry." He threatened. "And you'll have to make me feel better." 

"Oh no." Zach replied. "Too terrible to imagine." 

Miles grinned, adjusting some to spread his legs. "So don't tease. Just touch me. You know you wanna." 

"And so do you." Zachary leaned to suck and bite at his neck, pressing his knee between Miles' thighs. 

"Nngh-" he sighed, squirming away. "That's mean." 

"Not mean. It's touching. It's fun." Zach replied. 

"Using your mouth is more fun though. Don't you think?" Miles whispered. 

"Yes, I agree. But you put shorts on." Zach hummed, leaning down to kiss his forehead. "And anyway the coffee's done." 

He got up and Miles sighed dramatically. "I'll just go wank then." 

"No, you won't. We're going to play scrabble and have coffee." 

Miles groaned and slid off the couch. "You're so rational." 

Zach smiled and walked into the kitchen to make the coffee. He heard Miles scuffling around with the scrabble letters but didn't bother fussing over him. He fixed the coffee into two cups, pouring the almond milk in and mixing the raw sugar until it was the color Miles liked to drink. He carried the cups into the living room and set them on the coasters. "Alright, get your letters love." 

"Already did." Miles explained, pointing to the board. 

Zach looked at the board and had to stifle a laugh. 

F U C K [ ] M E 

Miles smiled, taking a drink of his coffee. "68 points." 

Zach looked over at him, realizing he had shed his shorts and was working on the knot to Zachary's sleep pants. He conceded, pushing them down. 

The coffee got cold.


End file.
